Finding the Lost Girl
by wendella4ever
Summary: This story is based off Harvest Moon:The Lost Valley. When a young Heather and her parents move onto a big land in The Lost Valley, you find out the families deep dark secret, and why Heather is so fragile and shy. Who will help this poor girl get through these rough times that she's been facing alone since she was five?
1. Chapter 1

p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Authors Note: Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this story. Just to let you know in this story there is no Harvest Goddess, or Harvest Spirits. Also Doc does exist but his machine that makes buildings appear does not exist. I promise though, there is still a great story line to this though! It may not be revealed in the first chapter but it will be revealed as time goes on. I have the outline for this story all done. And please if you don't have anything nice to say, I would appreciate it if you didn't say it. I do not own Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley or any of the characters. I do own Heather's personality, and her parents Luke and Quinn. (This story also includes the parents as well.)./span/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"A young sweet 16 year old girl, named Heather rode in the back of the wagon as her parents drove her to their new home. They were heading to the town of The Lost Valley. Her parents had purchased a big land of property just outside of the town. Heather had long brown hair pinned half up, half down, and brown eyes. She wore a long red dress with no sleeves and a white long sleeve shirt underneath and brown flats./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"Heather looked up at her beautiful mother who was small and petite. She wore a royal blue dress and a cream colored under shirt. Heather often admired her long light brown hair, and bright green eyes only wishing that she had been lucky to be born with those looks. Whenever her mother helped Heather get ready for the day she could hear her mother say, "Oh Heather, you are so unlucky to have the looks you have." All Heather ever wanted was to be lucky. All she ever wanted was to feel beautiful./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"The young girl then looked over at her strong tall father, holding onto the rains like a man with power, looking forward but never backwards. He had slick black greasy hair, and brown eyes just like Heather. The shoulders of this man where wide and firm. He wore brown pants, a mustard yellow plaid button up shirt, and a dark green vest. His face had a constant 5 o'clock shadow that gave him a dark, tough look./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"Once this family arrived at their home, they quickly moved everything off the wagon and into the house. The house had no bedrooms, and only outdoor plumbing. The kitchen was small, and Heather looked at it knowing that this kitchen would be lonely, just like Heather felt. They set up the beds in the house. Her parents had their bed on one end of the couch, the furthest away from the kitchen; whereas Heather's bed was right next to the kitchen counter since she is the only one in this family who knows how to cook./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"Heather looked at her bed and the hand stitched quilt that laid neatly on top of it, along with a fluffy pillow. Her delicate hand brushing along the bedframe as she made her way to the window looking out over the land that they now owned. She knew that this meant they had a lot of work ahead of them./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Heather!" Luke, her father shouted from outside. Heather jumped at his voice and ran out the door to the direction of her upset father. Once she arrived, he saw that she had a smile on his face. "I need you to go into town buy us some farming tools, as well as a cow." Heather nodded, taking the pouch of coins that her father had given her. Her mother kissed her on the cheek before she left./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"When she arrived into town she first stopped at Sam's shop and bought some seeds. Tom gave her half off since her family had just moved in, as well as a bag of flower, and a bag of sugar. Heather placed all of these things neatly into her backpack. Once she was finished at Sam's shop, Heather made her way to the Blacksmith's shop where a boy about her age named Tony was sitting in front of a desk drawing out his next plans for a new tool./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Excuse me." Heather's soft, fragile voice squeaked./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Oh, I'm sorry!" The boy stood up, shoving his work to the side. "How can I help you?"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Um I need some farming tools." Tony the boy watched as her delicate soft looking hands danced over the wooden desk. "My family just moved into town, and we had to leave everything behind except the necessities."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Of course." Tony walked to the back wall grabbing the usual tools that farmers buy from his store. He brings them back up to the front and tells her the total. She hands over the money, and he said he will deliver it to her house later today. Heather couldn't help but notice that he is blushing, and looking down. She nodded her head, giving him directions to her home, and thanking him./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"Once she left Tony's store she found a shady spot below a tree, leaning up against it and resting. It had been a long day and she had one more place to stop and she knew that this last stop would take the longest and would be the hardest one to take home. Another boy, who was also close to her age, with blonde hair, and wearing a green tunic walked by playing his guitar with animals falling close behind. He looked over in her direction and winked. Heather felt her face turn beat red./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"She decided it was time to move on. She found her way to a barn in town, which she had asked Sam earlier where to buy an animal. She knocked gently on the doors, hoping not to disturb the animals or the person inside. When she was in Sam's shop several people had stated that the man who works in the barn prefers animals over people, and he is very testy and everyone in the town is afraid of him./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"strongHope you all enjoyed the slow start. Things will start speeding up soon. This story follows the same time line that the actual game follows./strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="line-height: 200%;"strongThis story is still going to be kind of slow, but you do see some romance blossom a little bit. The next few chapters will have more juice to it. :) I hope you all enjoy it!/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Hello?" The door opened up to a tall man with a square chin, black hair, a red baseball hat, mustard yellow plaid shirt, and overalls on. His eyes where a deep gorgeous blue and it felt as if you could dive into them like you could dive into the ocean. He seemed to be older then Heather but not by much. Heather was taken back by this man. He seemed intimidating. "What do you need?" Heather looked into his eyes to see he was concerned. Hunter looked around, noticing that all the towns' people were watching this show. "Come on in."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"Her fragile spirit wanted to run, but her heart told her she was safe, she was sound; she was okay to go into the barn with this man. She walked in looking around to see happy animals like cow, sheep, goats, and horses. She had never seen such happy animals./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""I'm Hunter. I sell animals here in Lost Valley. How can I help you?" Hunter wiped his hand on a rag sticking out of his pocket before reaching out to shake her hand./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Oh, yes…" Heather reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out the burlap sack full of coins. She watches out of the corner of her eye seeing that this man is already growing inpatient. "My father sent me to buy a cow from you." She hands over the sack to him./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Alright." Hunter walked over to a big white cow with black spots. She looked sweet, and youthful. "Here you go. What would you like to name her?"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Um…" Heather reached up brushing her hand up against the bridge of the cows' nose. "Annabelle."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Well congrats on your new cow." Hunter gave her a gentle smile before turning around and getting back to work./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"Heather led the cow out of Hunter's barn, heading towards home. Once they arrive home, Heather takes the cow towards the barn but stops and lets the cow graze. As the cow is grazing Heather brushes her hand all along the cow, and humming soft, sweet, melodies to it. Annabelle nuzzles Heather, and Heather nuzzles back. They go back and forth showing affection to each other in some way when Heather hears:/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""You know if you keep that up the cow will be in love with you by the end of today?" Hunter has that gentle smile spread across his face once more./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"Heather smiles back. "That's a good thing ain't it?"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"They both laugh at this as Hunter walks closer placing his hand on the cow, rubbing that one spot./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Hello there. I'm Luke, this young gal's father." Luke reaches out, and is greeted by Hunter's hand. They shake hands, as Heather's mother comes up right behind Luke. "And this is my wife Quinn." Hunter tips his hat to her./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""I'm Hunter. I'm the one who sold the cow to you. I was just coming to make sure the cow made it home safely."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Well, while you're here, would you like to join us for dinner? My wife and daughter will do all the cooking." Hunter looks over at Heather, and nods his head./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""I would love too." With that my father placed his arm around Hunter's shoulders and led him off to do something or other./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"When supper time came around Heather had just finished taking the roasted duck out of the oven. She placed it on the table, and with the duck, the glazed carrots, rice, and a fruit salad; it should be more than enough to feed everyone with enough left over for Heather to eat while she works out in the fields. Heather goes outside and calls everyone in, including her mother who was supposed to be back with water a long time ago./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"Once everyone was seated they prayed, and began to dig in. Of course Hunter was served first, then it was Luke, then Quinn, and at last Heather. "This meal is amazing! I haven't ever eaten anything this amazing!" Hunter seemed excited which Heather never thought was possible, judging by his face./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Well thank you." Quinn gave him a gentle smile before they both returned to eating./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""My wife is the best cook in the world." Heather would role her eyes to this comment, especially since her mother doesn't even cook, but she knew that if she rolled her eyes, she would get a whooping as soon as Hunter leaves, and she definitely did not want that./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""I'll say." Hunter stated/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"The rest of the meal was spent with small talk about where they had moved from, how they decided to move to Lost Valley, and what their plans are with the land. Heather knew all the answers, so she spaced out until it was time to clean up. Her and her mother quickly cleaned all the dishes and put away the leftovers while Luke talked to Hunter at the table. Once the dishes where done Hunter decided it was time to go. Luke walked him out the door, quickly, and eagerly. Once Hunter was gone, the family went to bed, ending their first day in their new home./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"strongHope you all enjoyed it!/strong/p 


End file.
